Frozen food is often packaged in rectangular plastic packages that are suitable for freezer storage and cooking. Cooking frequently requires that the plastic package be immersed in boiling water until the food and package is hot. The package, after heating, is removed from the water and cut open to dispense the food contents of the package onto a plate.
Frozen food packages are awkward to handle during and after cooking because a utensil may be needed to remove the packages from the boiling water and, once removed, the packages are too hot to handle comfortably with bare hands. It would, therefore, be desirable to have a tool that is specifically adapted to the handling of such packages.
Scales, J. K. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,089 has proposed constructing food storage packages that have attached hangers. The hangers are constructed with extended arms that fit over the sides of a cooking pot. When the hanger arms are in place on the pot the attached package is suspended within the pot immersed in hot water. The hangar is intended to facilitate removal of the heated package and handling of the heated package after removal.
Much of the frozen food that is presently being marketed, however, is not sold in packages with attached hangers, nor are the packages adapted for use with such hangers.
What is needed is a utensil that is specifically adapted for grasping and handling of presently marketed frozen food packages during and after cooking.